


Meet The Parents

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Astoria was meeting Draco's parents, and he wanted her to make a good impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

Astoria had been with Draco for three years now, and he'd recently proposed to her. Whilst she was over the moon, she knew exactly what that meant: time to meet the family. Draco's family hadn't wanted him to bring anyone to them that he wasn't serious about, and she'd been okay with that because the reputation the Malfoys had scared her.

As a person, she was really quite confident, but she still knew her place if she wanted to be a good, pureblood wife. That meant she had to obey any command her husband gave her. The truth was that she got turned on whenever he ordered her about in public. She suspected it was something to do with the humiliation, as she enjoyed that during sex, but there was nothing like how she felt when people could see her bending to her partners every whim. Astoria knew that Draco was using the visit as an excuse to do just that, as well as at the same time getting her on his parents good side. She'd been told they'd warm to her a lot more if she submissive and tender, rather than loud and opinionated as his previous girlfriends had been. It seemed a win-win situation all round, but despite how turned on it made her, she still felt nervous.

"Mother, father," said Draco as he led Astoria into the dining room. "I'd like you meet Astoria Greengrass, my fianceé."

"How nice to meet you," Narcissa said, but Astoria got the impression that her sweetness was really an act.

Lucius didn't speak to her, only nodding his head curtly in acknowledgement.

"I'll take your coat," Narcissa stood up to take care of her son, but Draco interupted her.

"No, mother. Astoria has that covered," he turned to face her, "don't you, dear?"

Astoria nodded politely, feeling a twinge in her pussy as the humiliation started to build. This was only the start, but she was still being ordered about by him in front of his parents. Carefully she took Draco's coat, but was unsure of what to do with it.

"I'll take it." Narcissa snatched the coat off of her, and Astoria felt quite unwanted. It seemed his mother still wanted to be the one to look after him.

"Sit down." Lucius indicated to the dining chairs opposite where him and his wife were sat. Astoria knew that the one person she really didn't want to anger was Draco's father, particularly after all the stories she'd been told about him. "How are you, Astoria?"

"I'm -"

Narcissa came back into the room and interupted her. "I'm sure she's fine, dear," she said as she stroked her husbands shoulder before sitting down. "Now, where's that house elf with the dinner?"

Uncomfortable and feeling out of place, Astoria played with her skirt. It was a habit she'd picked up as a child and she knew Draco hated it, so she wasn't exactly surprised when he batted her hand away.

"Stop it," he whispered in her ear. Not wishing to speak and potentially embarrass herself, she gave him an apologetic look, which he simply ignored. She knew there was nothing he loved more than keeping her on tenterhooks.

"So," Narcissa grabbed her glass of wine and brought it to her lips. "How did you two meet, then?"

"In school." Draco offered no other explanation than that, and Astoria wasn't sure whether she should tell the whole story.

Narcissa let out a fake laugh. "Really, now. You must have more details than that."

"Nothing you'd be interested in," remarked Draco.

"Oh, dear," Narcissa pursed her lips. "You underestimate me."

"What makes you think you'd be a suitable Malfoy?" Lucius' question came entirely out of the blue, and it didn't help that his voice was stone cold.

Astoria shrugged. "I think I can make a brilliant, submissive wife to Draco."

"You only _think_? Surely you can do better than that." She knew Narcissa was baiting her, and as hard as it was, she was trying not to fall into the woman's trap.

"I know." There was every confidence in her voice when she spoke this time; she was going to give Narcissa a run for her money. Despite her boldness, Astoria was still glad when four house elves walked into the room carrying their dinner. She looked over at Narcissa and saw her staring disdainfully at the creatures.

"About time."

"We're sorry Mistress," the red robed elf squeaked.

Whilst everyone else tucked into their meals, Astoria held back. She was waiting for Draco's signal, hoping he wasn't going to leave it until her food went cold as it looked far too delicious.

"Too good for our food, are you?" Narcissa asked nastily, scowling at her.

"She's waiting for my permission." Astoria felt herself getting wet as Draco stood up for her, yet humiliated her at the same time. "Aren't you love?"

Astoria nodded, and smiled sweetly at his parents. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Draco give her the signal, and she started to eat like the rest of them. Only trouble was that she ate quite slowly, and now she was behind she felt more pressure on her. She couldn't deny it was a result that Draco wanted.

The rest of dinner went by quietly. The atmosphere was so tense nobody dared to speak, particularly herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to annoy his mother, but Narcissa seemed intent on not getting along with her anyway. She suspected it was just motherly instinct, but whether or not it was, it didn't matter, it was still irritating.

"Let's go into the parlour," Narcissa said, smiling at her son. "We can have afters there."

Astoria knew it was time to demonstrate how obediant she really could be, even if it meant one of the biggest public humiliations she'd ever been through. Draco had told her that he wanted her to kneel at his feet, rather than sit on the sofa, when they went into the living room. She was the last to follow them in, and snuck a quick peak at Lucius and Narcissa's faces before obeyeing Draco's earlier orders.

Their faces were a mixture of shock and surprise, though she could have sworn she saw Lucius look even a little bit impressed at what his son had achieved. Astoria didn't look for long, though, she was blushing far too much.

"Here is your pudding, Mistress," the little elves came in again and handed them all a plate. Astoria took hers, but no sooner had she done so was Draco taking it off her.

"You can have yours later," he said to her in a stern voice, and she looked at the floor submissively. She could feel herself getting wet and she had trouble catching her breath. She was getting very turned on and was finding it hard to control herself, particularly with her thighs squeezed together so tightly.

"I see you've trained her well, Draco," said Lucius, and a look at Draco's face told her he'd been wanting to hear that for quite some time. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, father." He'd nearly finished all of his cake, with only one bite left. "This pudding is delicious, mother. Did you make it?"

Narcissa laughed off this notion, as though the idea was foreign to her. "Oh, no, dear."

"Should have known," Draco muttered as he picked up her plate and fork. He hadn't even spoke to her yet and she was already started to blush. "Come here, pet. Time for your food."

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa smiled deeply, leaving Astoria to grit her teeth in sexual frustration at the embarrassment she was suffering. "I can see we brought you up well."

As a fork full of cake went straight to her mouth, she opened it wide, letting him feed her. At home, this was one of her favourite things they did together, she found it so intimate, so caring and the fact that he was doing it in public just made her love him more. Plus, the sensations she was feeling in her pussy were overwhelming. Forkful after another she ate the cake until it was all gone, and then Draco wiped her mouth with a napkin. It was something you'd see an adult doing to a child, but for Astoria, it was a gesture of love and the passionate sex that would follow later on.

Idle chit chat took up most of the rest of the evening, and Astoria didn't join in. Now she was on the floor it was as though nobody considered her an equal anymore, but she could hardly deny that wasn't something she loved. If Draco would'n't've guessed what she was up to, she would've excused herself to go to the bathroom, just so she could play with herself, she was really that desperate. She could have sworn Draco could see her clenching her thighs to give herself little thrills every now and then, though she worried her actions would catch the eyes on his parents.

"I think I'll give Astoria a tour of the house, mother," Draco said politely, offering Astoria his hand for her to get up.

Narcissa looked at her with a careful eye. "Of course, dear. Would you like us to come with you?"

Lucius touched his wife's thigh affectionately. "I don't think that would be necessary. We need to give the kids some privacy, at least. Astoria must be overwhelmed."

"Quite." Narcissa said through clenched teeth.

Astoria was led out of the room by Draco, and the touch of his warm, gentle hand sent electricity running through her veins. If she knew him well enough, he'd be taking her to a quiet room to fuck her braisn out, and she was perfectly content with that. She didn't think it was much of a tour, since he missed out about seven or eight rooms whilst they were walking, but the interior of the corridors were nice.

When he led her up a staircase, she knew he was taking her to his old bedroom. She'd only heard rumours about it before, speculations from other girls in Slytherin. Several times Pansy claimed she'd seen it - been in there - but Astoria knew she hadn't, Pansy just liked the attention.

At the top of the stairs were a pair of black, double doors with golden handels. Draco opened them, pushed her roughly inside and closed them shut behind her. Not bothering to cast any spells, he grabbed her round the waist and pushed her against the wall.

"You were so hot down there," he pushed his lips down on hers and she passionately kissed him back, letting her tongue explore his mouth like she knew he loved. "So obediant, such a good girl."

"Thank you," she managed to pant as he pulled down her knickers with his right hand. His fingers traced her clit, sending twinges through her body. She didn't need lubing up, she was wet enough as it was. Grabbing his trousers and boxers, Draco pulled them down and Astoria took this opportunity to kiss his neck, nipping him a bit to give him a kick.

Draco lifted her up with his weight and she wrapped her legs around him tightly. "You're a fucking whore, aren't you?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded rapidly. She felt him roughly push forward to her entrance, but he stopped there, teasing her. "Impale yourself," he commanded, and she did so so vigorously, so shamelessly that surprised herself. "Slut."

Dirty talk during sex always got her going, and tonight was no exception. He roughly took her, slipping in and out with ease and panting loudly in her ear.

"Harder, bitch," he pressed her against the wall and they started breathing in unison. "You're such a dirty, dirty slag, aren't you? I loved watching you so humiliated."

Those were just the words she needed, as she pressed herself down hard and fast on his erect cock, waves of pleasure flowing through her pussy as she came, each pulse better than the last. She moaned and leant her head on his shoulder just as he plunged into her one more time, pumping his seed into her.

"God, I love you," he whispered as he tenderly let go of her, such a contrast to how he had just roughly fucked her.

"I love you too," Astoria kissed his cheek and pulled up knickers whilst watching him get dressed. He did a sexy dance, as though he was doing a striptease, only backwards. She giggled as he wiggled his bum and pushed out his chest as if he had breasts.

Once dressed, Draco regained his usual composure, the one he had in front of everyone but her. "I think we should go down now." He didn't ask her for her opinion, and she didn't expect him too as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the parlour.

"We wondered if you'd got lost," Narcissa said coyly as they entered.

"Sorry, mother," said Draco, winking at Astoria. "We got a little tied up."

"Well, it was lovely seeing you both. I suspect you'll be off now, hmm?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, mother, I have remembered it's one of your social nights tonight and we are indeed leaving now."

Astoria knew full well how much those parties meant to Narcissa, and one day, when she was fully integrated into the family, she hoped to be invited along to one herself. Draco had been to a couple, but they really bored him so he'd point blank refused after that, though she thought his tales sounded quite fun.

They walked into the hallway together, with Narcissa heading towards the cupboard on the far side.

"I'll just get your coat."

Astoria knew she was doing this to assert her authority, so she bent down until she was kneeling at Draco's feet and leant over to get his shoes. Delicately and carefully, with all the grace of a woman, she placed them on his feet, taking extra time on his shoelaces while his mother watched. The feeling was amazing, and she couldn't help but smile ever so sweetly at Narcissa when she stood up.

"It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"And you," Narcissa said disdainfully as they headed out of the door.

"Nice trick," Draco whispered in her ear as they made it to the end of the driveway. "I do so love seeing you kneeling at my feet."

"Well," she smiled at him. "I know my place. Pity your mother doesn't."

Draco patted her on the back. "She'll adjust, with time. She won't try to better you when we're married."

"Good." A wide smile spread across Astoria's face as she thought of the many humiliations she would endure in that manor in the, hopefully near, future.


End file.
